Please don't be quiet
by Quartet PeTeng
Summary: Menjadi diam terkadang menjadi opsi yang kita pilih dalam menghadapi permasalahan. Tapi...benarkah demikian halnya dengan Mamori dan Hiruma? OOC, typo, etc.


Mamori tahu—bahkan amat tahu—bahwa aksi mogok bicaranya ini hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Lelaki sialan itu—lelaki bertelinga elf, bergigi runcing, berambut pirang, bertubuh sek—_oh, damn!_—bahkan sampai kiamat datang pun tidak akan pernah mau menurunkan harga diri hanya untuk sekadar bertanya ; '_Kenapa seharian ini kau tidak bicara padaku?_'. _Well_, Mamori sadar akan hal itu. Mamori sungguh memahami hal itu.

Hanya saja…rasanya tetap menyebalkan. Kediaman di antara mereka sungguh amat menyebalkan.

_God_, buatlah setan ciptaanMu itu sedikit saja berbicara kepadanya. Atau minimal buatlah mata indah itu sekilas saja melirik ke arahnya—menyadari eksistensinya.

Mamori menghela napas perlahan. Melanjutkan kegiatan untuk merapihkan ruang klub adalah opsi terbaik yang bisa dipilih oleh sang manajer berdarah campuran. Hampir setahun dirinya menjadi bagian dari Saikyoudai Wizard dan hampir setahun pula dirinya bisa dikatakan dekat dengan sang setan.

Dulu saat masih berada di Deimon, Mamori memang cukup dekat dengan kapten tim kebanggaannya. Dekat dalam konteks antara kapten dan manajer. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih. Namun, setahun belakangan ini berbeda. Sejak berada di universitas, konteks kedekatan mereka perlahan-lahan mulai berubah.

Memang masih ada perdebatan-perdebatan yang berujung pada pertengkaran di antara keduanya. Namun, Mamori menikmatinya. Mamori mulai merasa bahwa adu mulut dengan _quarterback _setan itu adalah rutinitasnya. Kebiasaannya. Dan apabila momen itu hilang, maka Mamori akan merasa hampa. Merasa seperti ada yang kurang—merasa ada yang salah dalam dirinya.

Ya, seperti saat ini. Hiruma Youichi seakan menganggapnya makhluk tak kasat mata. Tidak terlihat. Tidak perlu disadari eksistensinya. Bahkan tidak perlu dipedulikan.

"Jika ingin berganti pakaian, pergilah ke tempat yang sepantasnya," gumam Mamori tanpa melihat ke arah sang pemilik telinga elf. _Ah_, pada akhirnya Mamorilah yang memulai percakapan. Selau—bahkan selalu—Mamori yang memulainya.

Sang objek yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus, kemudian dengan sikap cuek melepas seragam latihannya. Hiruma Youici bertelanjang dada. Mamori kembali menghela napas perlahan.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mendengarku, You," Mamori memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Perempuan itu mengambil keranjang baju kotor dan melangkah mendekati sang setan yang masih berkutat dengan kartu strateginya.

Mamori mengambil seragam bernomor punggung satu dari atas meja tepat di samping kiri Hiruma. Saat hendak berbalik untuk pergi, satu kalimat dari lelaki yang ditakuti oleh hampir semua orang dengan sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Menjadi bisu tidak akan mengubah apapun, jalang sialan,"

* * *

.

.

.

_**Please don't be quiet**_

_**By Kecebong**_

_**Eyeshield 21 belong to Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

.

.

.

* * *

Mamori meringis. Jalang katanya? Atas dasar apa lelaki berengsek itu menyebutnya jalang? Apakah hanya karena dicium oleh lelaki lain setan itu bisa dengan seenaknya mengatainya jalang? _Oh, shit_! Kemana perginya otak jenius setan berengsek itu.

Mamori yakin jutaan persen bahwa Hiruma Youichi sepenuhnya tahu bahwa dalam insiden dua hari lalu, Mamori berperan sebagai korban. Korban ciuman Yamato—lelaki yang dulu pernah menempati ruang di hatinya. _For God damn shit!_ Itu terjadi dulu sekali. Sebelum perlahan-lahan seringai, sindirian, kalimat-kalimat kasar, serta ribuan tatapan setan tampan itu akhirnya memenuhi hatinya. Menguasai hatinya. Dan Mamori bersumpah Hiruma Youichi yang amat jenius itu pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

Mamori tahu Hiruma tidak akan pernah mengakui ataupun menganggap adanya ikatan yang nyata di antara mereka. Tapi setidaknya kecupan ringan, ciuman, serta sentuhan-sentuhan yang pernah mereka lakukan cukup mempertegas bahwa Mamori telah berada dalam otoritas Hiruma.

Meski tidak pernah ada kata yang mempertegas status mereka, tapi setidaknya hubungan di antara mereka tetap diakui eksistensinya, bukan? Tidak perlu oleh semua orang, cukup mereka berdua. Cukup Hiruma bisa mengakuinya. Namun, memang mustahil mengharapkan hal itu menjadi nyata. Karena pada akhirnya hanya Mamori yang kecewa. Merana.

"Terserah apa pun spekulasimu terhadapku. Aku sudah tidak peduli," Mamori meletakkan keranjang baju kotor di sudut ruang klub. Perempuan itu berusaha mengatur napasnya agar tidak berubah menjadi isakan. Menangis di tengah situasi seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat konyol. Benar, lagi pula penjelasan apa pun yang diutarakan Mamori tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada Hiruma. "…tapi menghajar temanmu sendiri adalah hal yang amat salah!"

Mamori mendengar suara tumpukan kartu yang mengahantam permukaan meja. Rasanya ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh lelaki yang dianggap kejam oleh hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya. Tapi, sungguh Mamori tidak memiliki nyali untuk melakukannya.

"Kesal atau marah boleh saja. Tapi, tidak harus sampai memukulinya, kan?" Mamori tahu bahwa saat ini dia harus menghentikan lisannya, tapi rasanya sia-sia. Mamori benar-benar ingin meluapkan segalanya. Segala yang dia rasa. Bayangan Yamato yang seakan hendak dibunuh oleh Hiruma masih terus saja muncul dalam benaknya. "Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu semua, You,"

Napas Mamori tercekat. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan mengoyak isi perutnya saat menyadari kehadiran dua lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Napas hangat yang menampar kulit leher seakan memperburuk kerja akal sehatnya. Dan sapuan bibir lembut di sana membuat fantasi Mamori berkelana. _God_, jangan biarkan setan itu menguasai dirinya.

"Jangan bicara seakan kau mengerti, perempuan sialan," bisik Hiruma dengan suaranya yang rendah. Apa? Memang apa yang belum Mamori mengerti? Mamori merasakan lengan Hiruma makin mengerat. "Rambut liar sialan itu ingin kembali meraihmu," napas Mamori seakan tersendat saat perlahan tangan kanan Hiruma menuntun kepalanya untuk menoleh ke kiri dan menerima kecupan di pipinya. "Dia bermaksud merebutmu dariku," dan kini kecupan itu beralih ke bibirnya.

Tubuh hangat yang memeluk punggung, kedua lengan yang melingkar erat di perut, bibir yang bersentuhan, napas yang saling memburu. _Ah_, mungkin hanya hal itu yang Mamori tahu.

"Cemburu," dengan satu hentakan, tubuh Mamori kini menghadap Hiruma. Mata lelaki itu menatap tajam mata Mamori. "Aku cemburu karena dia menciummu tepat di depan mataku,"

Dan sepertinya Mamori harus mencari pegangan agar tidak terjatuh karena Hiruma kini memberikan ciuman yang begitu dalam untuknya.

_God_, lelaki itu ternyata cemburu.

.

.

.

* * *

Gerbang rumah Mamori sudah terlihat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat, dan Mamori seolah sengaja memperlambat langkah kedua kakinya. Sementara Hiruma berjalan santai mengekor di belakangnya. Saat tinggal beberapa meter jarak antara Mamori dengan pagar rumahnya, perempuan itu merasakan sentuhan ringan di pinggangnya. Mamori berbalik dan menemukan Hiruma yang menatapnya.

Perlahan wajah Hiruma mendekat. Mamori memejamkan mata saat bibir Hiruma mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Lain kali tidak usah mogok bicara. Masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kau pikirkan dengan otak sialanmu," Mamori tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Bibir Hiruma sekilas mengecup pipi kiri Mamori sambil bergumam, "aku pergi," dan kini Mamori masih berdiri di tempatnya hingga sosok Hiruma menghilang di belokan.

_Ah_…syukurlah perang dingin antara dirinya dan Hiruma tidak berlangsung lama. Dan setelah kejadian ini Mamori berjanji akan menjaga jarak dari para lelaki yang memiliki niat tersembunyi padanya. Mamori lebih rela kehilangan semua lelaki yang memujanya dari pada harus kehilangan satu lelaki yang membuat hidupnya menjadi begitu istimewa. Dan lelaki itu hanya Hiruma. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada kalanya kita lebih baik diam dalam menghadapi suatu permasalahan. Namun, apabila kediaman kita justru tidak menghasilkan apa pun dan bahkan semakin memperburuk masalah yang ada, maka bicaralah, diskusikanlah hingga kau menemukan titik cerah hingga masalah yang ada dapat dipecahkan.

Ungkapkanlah apa yang kau rasa. Segalanya yang kau rasa. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya, karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu terdapat bisikan yang menyatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau bisa melakukan apa saja.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bong's Note :**_

**Minna, genki ka?**

**Kenalin, aku BONG. Author yang doyan gentayangan di pair SasuHina. **

**Ada yang bingung ga pas liat **_**pen name**_** (Quartet PeTeng) tapi pas liat **_**authority**_** fic ini malah Kecebong? Kalo mau tahu, silahkan buka profil Quartet PeTeng. **

_**Oke**_**…ini fic aneh yang bong bikin pas lagi galau un. Gomen kalo cacat di sana-sini ya un.**

**Iya, iya….bong tahu fic ini terlalu pendek dan aneh. Tapi, bong suka bikinnya. Ufufufufu.**

_**Well,**_** lain waktu bong pasti bikin HiruMamo lagi, jadi mohon dukungannya ya, Minna.**

**Makasih udah mau baca. **

_**Love you always…**_


End file.
